clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Lorenzo Belli
'''Aureolus Lorenzo Belli' is the main antagonist of Haunting Ground. Lorenzo is an enigmatic figure that rests in the background for most of the game, does everything in his power to help Fiona Belli. Little is known about him initially except that he is extremely old and confined to a wheelchair. Biography Once Fiona defeats Debilitas, Daniella, and Riccardo, she meets Lorenzo, who reveals his true intentions -- he needs the Azoth to attain immortality, and was helping Fiona in order to bring her closer to him. His true name is Aureolus Lorenzo Belli. Lorenzo is endlessly persistent and will not cease pursuit, returning to life each time Fiona attempts to kill him but he is also the weakest, due to having to crawl on his hands. The third time Lorenzo returns, he restores his youth and power, looking similar to Riccardo and Ugo, and during the final battle is pushed into a pit of molten lava. As Fiona and Hewie begin to leave the castle, Lorenzo returns one last time as a flaming skeletal figure and begins pursuit once again. Eventually he succumbs to the flames, and dies for good. In Lorenzo's final form as a flaming skeletal figure, the level can be very hard, because: Everything is shaking and collapsing, and Fiona will fall down if she doesn't stand still, slowing her down. Flaming Lorenzo is very quick. And when a statue is about to fall on Fiona, it takes time for Fiona to "push" it on its place. When Lorenzo is very close to Fiona, and she has not pulled the statue away from her, it can result in a instant game over, because flaming Lorenzo can kill Fiona instantly if he touches her. Trivia *Though not directly revealed, it is clear that Lorenzo is Daniella's creator and "master". *By technicality, he is Fiona's grandfather, as the "father" of Riccardo and Ugo. *Young Lorenzo B bears a strong resemblance to Vergil from Devil May Cry. Lorenzo is also similar in terms of personality and goals. Both had similar hair styles and facial structures, were a blood relative of the protagonists (Vergil was the twin brother of Dante and Lorenzo was the grandfather of Fiona), betrayed their own family members/allies with no remorse, and had become obsessed over a family member's source of power (Vergil became obsessed over his father Sparda's sword, Force Edge/Sparda and his mother Eva's amulet, believing it would make his demonic power complete while Lorenzo was obsessed over the Azoth, believing it would make him immortal) to the point where they would even kill the protagonists (Dante from Devil May Cry and Fiona from Haunting Ground) to acquire it should the need arise. Finally, the two characters also had histories and falls from grace that were left largely ambiguous. Both Haunting Ground and Devil May Cry were made by the same company, Capcom. *Interestingly, Lorenzo's elderly appearance seems similar to that of Ozwell E. Spencer from Resident Evil. Also, both Ozwell and Lorenzo were enigmatic antagonists who betrayed many people in order to acquire their own power. *Throughout the game, Lorenzo has been spying on Fiona for the whole time. One disturbing fact is that he pleasurably watches over Fiona through a peekhole, where she spends time changing her clothes. *It's believed that one of Lorenzo's attacks on Fiona (the blue wave that shoots out from his hands) resemble a curse in Harry Potter series called "Avada Kedavra", since Fiona will instantly die if the blue waves hit her. Gallery Lorenzoage.png HGart_(16).png HGart_(17).png HGart_(18).png HGart_(19).png Belli, Lorenzo Belli, Lorenzo Category:Antagonists Category:Stalkers Category:Male Characters